Friends?
by Starri C. Kinami
Summary: Kish and Tart are best friends....right? Lately it seems as if something or someone is changing everything...is it true? Or is Tart just paranoid? TK
1. Chapter 1

Starri: This story is gonna be about Kish and Tart's relationship!!!

Tart: What relationship?

Starri: You guys are best friends remember?

Tart: Oh…..right….I knew that

Starri: Good……now time for da story!!!!

"Tart…..what the heck are you doing?" Kish was standing over his friend with his eyebrows raised. Tart was poking a slug he'd found with a stick. Then he looked up at Kish, and poked him with the stick. "WHAT THE HECK!!!!! TART'S GONE MENTAL PAAAAAIII!!!!!!!!!!" Pai looked in the room Tart and Kish were in, then turned and left. "PPPPAAAAAAAAAAIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WERE ARE YOU GOING??? I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!" Tart cocked his head to the side then ran after Pai. A few moments later, Pai could be heard yelling at Tart for exposing him to a pointy object. Kish sighed and walked into the room where Pai was yelling at Tart.

"But Paaaaaaiiii……I'm really bored, I found a stick, and I'm living in a ship with two idiots- I mean…..one idiot and one _genius_ and I think they desperately need to be poked with sticks….." Pai was getting really mad now. Tart was starting to act too much like Kish….WAY too much like Kish. Pai sighed, Tart saw his chance. "And besides……I don't act too much like Kish…….Kish acts too much like me!!!"

"Wait a minute here……I don't act anything like you……." Kish scowled as Tart pointed this out. Tart stuck his tongue out at Kish and continued.

"AND, Kish isn't faithful to his mission either…..He'd rather go get in bed with a certain cat-girl we all know and HATE….."

"Taruto….that's a little out of line…" Pai was determined to stop this fight before it happened. Unfortunately, he was too late.

"Shut up Tart……..just shut up NOW."

"Why? What're you gonna do if I don't stop?"

"Taruto….that's enough"

"Are you gonna go running to your precious Ichigo?"

"Shut up Tart…."

"Or are you just going to hurt me? Hmm?"

"He is going to hurt you if you don't stop….."

"Listen to Pai Tart….hurting you is the last thing I want to do……..but it's still on the list."

"Yeah…..but hurting dear, sweet Ichigo isn't on the list is it? Because you'd never hurt her….as soon as she walked into your life….." Tart was silent. Kish raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead Tart" Kish cracked his knuckles. "What were you going to say?" Tart blushed profusely then stormed out of the room. Or at least…..he tried to. Pai stopped him.

"Go ahead Taruto….." There was silence for a few moments, then Tart spoke.

"As soon as she walked into your life……you….you…." Tart didn't say a thing.

" I WHAT?" Kish was steaming now….not only had Tart insulted Ichigo, but now he was about to insult him and wouldn't say it….this was getting annoying. "WHAT DID I DO WHEN SHE WALKED INTO MY LIFE?" Tart shook his head 'no'. He didn't want to say anything. Kish would completely deny it, Pai would know nothing about it, and he would be cast off as a little kid who didn't know what he was talking about. He walked out of the room. Kish was still steaming and went after him, and Pai sighed.

"Poor Taruto…….I never knew he felt that way….he must feel so left out……I should be nicer to him. Hmm…I _should_…..doesn't mean I will.

--------------------

"TART!!! GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!!!!!"

"No…."

"Tart……_PLEASE_……_just_ _talk to me!!!!!!_" Tart turned on his heel so he was looking Kish in the eye.

"Ever since that IDIOT came into your life…"

"TARUTO………"

"JUST LISTEN KISH!!!!" Tart sighed, then continued. "Ever since that IDIOT came into your life, you've…….."Tart was once again silent.

"Spit it out Taruto…." Tart was staring down at the floor, and Kish could've sworn he'd seen a few tears fall to the floor. When Tart looked up, Kish realized he'd been right. Tart had tears streaming down his cheeks. When he finally spoke, Tart's voice was a horse whisper.

"Ever since _SHE_ came into your life……you've forgotten about _ME….._" with that, Tart stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Olivia (Starri): Wow, I'm updating this..

Tart: About time too

Olivia: Yeah well, It's called homework. Try it sometime.

Tart: Don't tell me about homework when I'M the one who always practices your cello for you!

Olivia: Well, you like playing the cello.. I don't.. Do the math……

Tart: sigh Presenting, Chapter 2 of me and Kish's story..

Olivia: WAIT! One more thing.. I know the title says TK……It's not a pairing like "romance" crap.. It's more like a "best-best-best-friends" pairing. So.. Don't flame me for pointless things please..

Tart: Okay.. Time to start the chapter

"Ever since _SHE_ came into your life, you forgot about ME." Tart's words echoed in Kish's head. Since when did Tart think like that? Since when did Tart even enjoy Kish's company? Umm…NEVER. That was the answer. He'd never said that he was happy Kish was his friend, he'd never once said how much he enjoyed being around Kish, so why start this now? Why would Tart just start acing like this? Why would he get so jealous of Ichigo anyways? He didn't care what Kish did, let alone what _Ichigo_ did. Kish sighed. Tart had been his best friend for nearly 5 years now, why did he have to get so jealous of someone Kish would definitely NEVER have?

Ichigo was everything Kish couldn't be. She was nice, funny, beautiful,

(A/N - In Kish's mind at least…) kind, and…she was a _human_. Everything Kish couldn't be. So why did Tart get so jealous? It wasn't like Kish was actually going to abandon Tart and Pai as his friends, even if he did get together with Ichigo…He'd never do that.

Kish was so absorbed in his thoughts, he accidentally ran into Pai. Pai, being an older, much more _responsible_ person, didn't yell at Kish. Instead…he drove his knee into Kish's stomach and _then_ yelled at him. Meanwhile, Tart stood by and watched. Somehow, even though he'd been feeling this for a while now, somehow…he didn't think he should've said anything about his jealousy. It wasn't like Kish would actually care anyways. Kish just didn't care about things like that. And now Tart would get a lot of teasing too. Saying what he felt, getting all worked up about it, he didn't see how Kish could pass up this chance to have something against him for the rest of his life. Especially something like this.

After all, Kish was a tormenter. That was what he did. He didn't know how anyone else around him felt, and he really didn't care either. That was how Tart saw Kish, and that was how Kish treated Tart. They'd been friends since Kish was 10 and Tart was 5 or so…and now, after being together for so long, they were like brothers. Of course…even brothers can be separated after some time, they can be taken away from each other just as easily as two friends could, and in the case of Kish and Tart…they were.

They were being taken away from each other. They didn't want to be separated, but they were. Tart no longer understood everything Kish said or did, as he could no more than a year ago, and the same stood vice versa. Kish and Tart were no longer best friends and the reason for that could be summarized in one word…………Ichigo


End file.
